The Jenny Experiment
by bonehunters6
Summary: Sadie's senior year is going to be her best year ever! But when a new girl rejects Sadie's friendship, Sadie decides to try an experiment. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an idea I had. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Also this is a high school AU. (old habits die hard)**

**Please review!**

_Sadies log: August 22, 2014_

_Today is the first day of school! I'm so excited! Senior year is going to be the best. It will be great to see all my friends again, to. Lars, Zack, Lilly. We are going to have so much fun. Dances, parties, the works. School is going to be such a relief, after all, since working all summer has been exhausting. Oh, and I almost forgot! A new family is moving to Beach City. And they have a daughter who's my age! I hope we can be friends…._

_XXXXXXX_

"Sadie! Sadie!" Sadie saw Lars yelling at her from the front of the school, jumping up and down. "Sadie over here!"

"Calm down Lars," Sadie covered her red face. "We have seen each other literally everyday over the summer."

"But this is different," Lars sighed. "That was work me. This is school me. The cool me."

"Yeah, right. The 'cool you'."

"Hey I'm being serious. This is our senior year so I need to make the best final impression on the ladies."

Sadie just stared at him. Lars started to forms beads of sweat on his forehead, nervous from the girls' gaze. "OK, well, I better get to class." He stated walking into the school. Sadie was about ready to catch up when she saw the two new girls walking up: Jenny and Kiki. Jenny was in her grade and Kiki was a junior. And while the latter had a much more formal appearance, wearing a blue sundress, her sister was a little more…...laid back. An old pair of jeans with several holes and a green tank top. Seemed a little to casual to Sadie for the first day of school.

_Well, might as well go say hi! Maybe I can go so them around, help them out a little bit. I bet they are really nice._

So, after straightening her hair, Sadie made her way over to the newcomers. Kiki was talking to her sister when she spotted her. "Hi there," Sadie said. "My names Sadie and I know that you two are new. I'd be happy to-"

"Whatever." Jenny replied and walked off into the school building. Sadie just stood there, eye twitching, watching her stomp away. Kiki, however, coughed and put out her hand. "Hello Sadie. I'm Kiki and that mess was my sister Jenny. She's…...not happy about moving here."

"I see that," Sadie looked at the Junior. "Well, before I was interrupted, I was going to ask if you would like me to show you around the school."

"That would be great!" Kiki exclaimed. Sadie smiled. Her bad mood Jenny had put there, well, just disappeared. "Cool. Come on, we'll start with the east wing."

So Sadie guided the new girl all over the school, and they were near the science wing with Sadie explaining how some of Kiki's new teachers were.

"That is where Mrs. Toft is. She teaches Earth science. Watch out for her, she's a little cranky."

"Thanks. I'll make sure to stay on good side," Kiki sighed. "I really appreciate you doing this. I was worried that no one would be nice to us."

Sadie laughed. "I know what you're going through. When I moved here in the fifth grade, I felt so alone. But then I met Lars and we soon became great friends. I'm sure that you'll be making new friends in plenty of time." Sadie looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh man. It's time for class. Hey, maybe you can sit with my friends and I at lunch. Until you get into the groove, you know?"

Kiki's eyes shined with excitement. "Really? Thanks! I'd love to."

"Least I could do. See you around, Kiki."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sadie saw Kiki and waved her over. Kiki quickly came and sat with Sadie and all of her friends.

"Glad you decided to join us Kiki," Sadie looked at everyone else. "Kiki, this is Lars, Emily, and Zack. Guys, this is Kiki, Jenny's younger sister."

"'Sup girl. If you need any study time, just give ol' Zack a call," the teen said. The Senior may seem to have lots of confidence, but in reality, all the women kinda ignored him. Kiki, however, laughed and looked away. Emily smacked Zack then, giving him a death glare. "Leave the noob alone. Plus, when do you study? You always wing every single test and homework we get."

"But I always get A's don't I?" Zack replied, sticking his tongue out the blonde. Emily grabbed for his face, but the boy has had plenty of experience dealing with his tormentor. Ducking, Zack flung a spoonful of peas at the girl, hitting her in the face. The group all started laughing, except for Emily, who was freaking out over her hair.

Lars tapped Kiki on the shoulder. "Hey, isn't that your sister?" Kiki looked behind her and saw her older sibling holding a lunch tray, looking for somewhere to sit. Sadie thought then that this might be a good time to try and befriend Jenny. Sadie quickly called out.

"Jenny, if you want to sit here you can." The girl seemed to have all the hope sucked out of her. Walking over, Jenny sat next to her sister, sighing. Sadie definitely noticed that. _Maybe she just needs some time to adjust to her new surroundings. It's pretty tough to get used to a new school._

So they all ate their lunch, talking and having fun. Everyone except Jenny, that is. Every time someone tried to talk to her, she just blew them off. Sadie could feel her hopes at bonding slipping away.

XXXXXX

Soon the day went by and just like that the first day was done. And Sadie couldn't have been any happier. Minus the Jenny hiccup, of course. But nevermind that, she could not let one girl ruin her day.

But as Sadie was walking out, she tripped, and fell right into someone. Shaking her head, fhe looked to see that she had hit Jenny. Feeling a whole bunch of concern beginning to course through her, Sadie went to the girls side.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" And before Sadie could do anything, Jenny ran off, leaving Sadie sitting there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two.**

**Don't forget to review!**

_ Sadies log: August 23, 2014_

_Well, yesterday was a total wonk. At least what happened with Jenny. Kiki was cool. Jenny though…. but I'm over that. In fact, I've thought of something. A very sneaky plan. I am going to perform a series of experiments to try and befriend Jenny. My problem: Jenny won't be my friend. My hypothesis: I can not only befriend her, but we will become the best of friends. And today I will be performing experiment 1: Learn about Jenny. And no I won't be going all stalker on her. Well, not yet anyway (laughs evilly). Oh, um, excuse me. Back to business. I will be asking Kiki all about Jenny. Now on to day two of school!_

_XXXXXXXX_

Sadie and the rest of her friends were hanging out in the front of the school on waiting for the day to begin. It was another beautiful day in Beach City and Sadie was feeling the good energy of the world. All of the birds chirping. The sweet ocean breeze. The cool rays of the sun.

What a great day

"Fuck you Emily. I do not," Lars whimpered. He stood up and turned. "I'm going to buy a soda."

Emily waved him off, dismissing the senior. "Fine, be like that you baby." Sadie laughed at Emily's playful banter, happy to be reunited with her friends. "You know, you didn't have to say he had the body of a ballerina. An ugly one at that."

"It's not my fault. He has the body of an elegant dancer, only he's a moron that manages to fuck up and fall on his face the entire time," The blonde paused and reached into her book bag for some candy. "Plus, I'm giving him a life lesson. Don't become a ballerina."

"I so happen to love dancing. It's very soothing and entertaining." Zack said. Everyone looked at him confused. Beginning to get a red face, Zack tried to get out of everyones watch. "Look. Isn't that Kiki?"

Sadie turned and spotted Kiki walking over to their small group. Waving hello, Sadie patted the empty seat next to her, inviting the girl to sit with them. Kiki happily accepted and sat next to the senior.

"So Kiki, how was your first day of school?" Sadie asked, wanting to know if the girl had any problems. Kiki, however, smiled and said. "It was the greatest. I met some other juniors who seem really cool."

"That fun. Better be careful with some of that class. A few are a little…..not nice." Zack told her, warning her of the junior grade. A few happened to be the schools residential drug dealers. Hearing the seriousness in his tone, Kiki nodded and replied. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. Though I suppose the same can't be said about my sister."

"Why's that?" Emily looked confused. Kiki sighed. "She _really _didn't want to move. I'm not sure how she'll take being here. Yesterday wasn't enough for me to judge."

"Well, may I ask what is your sister into? So, you know, we can make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," Sadie hoped no one else thought the question was weird. Kiki squinted and looked at Sadie. "Um, sure. Jenny really loves fashion. Being adventurous. Nothing so out there as drugs and the such. Sometimes she might break some small laws, but she'll never like put anyone's life in danger. If that's what you're asking."

"That was fine. And don't worry that much. There isn't a whole lot one can do illegally in Beach City without everyone else knowing about it."

"Except for the drugs." Emily said. Sadie laughed. "Yep. All except that."

By that point Lars was walking back up with a soda in his hand. After a quick sip, he spoke to the group. "You guys know school is going to start in two minutes right?"

"Shit." Muttered Zack as we all frantically dashed to the school. _Jenny is into fashion huh? I guess I can start with that. _Sadie thought as she sprinted for class.

XXXXXXXXX

So after school was out, Sadie went home and prepared herself for the day ahead. Dressing casual but not to casual, she left home in her car following the directions she had found off the internet. And after several minutes had gone by, Sadie had arrived at her destination. Getting out of the car, the girl walked up to the two story house and rang the doorbell. A moment later someone answered.

"Hello Mr. Pizza. I'm Sadie and I was wondering if Jenny was home?"

The man went and shouted up a pair of stairs. "Jenny! You have a visitor!" The senior stood there for another minute before Jenny appeared in front of her.

Sadie took a breath. "Hey Jenny. I was thinking that yesterday we had gotten off to a bad start and maybe I could show you some of the shopping centers around."

Jenny looked at her in a blank face. "No." Then rudely shut the door. 


End file.
